Storage devices that allow for other items to be positioned below the storage device are desirable for both private and public locations. Such storage devices are generally wall or ceiling mounted and require support from the wall or ceiling to which they are mounted. These wall or ceiling mounted storage devices require modification of the permanent structures for attachment. This required modification to the vehicle parking space may not be feasible or may be undesirable to the user.
While the devices heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not provide a standalone storage device for use in connection with a vehicle parking space which does not require attachment to a permanent structure, as such there exists and need for a storage device, which substantially departs from the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a standalone storage device for use in connection with a vehicle parking space.